Love as Simple as Chocolates
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Adam always teases Chase about not having a girlfriend, but in reality, Adam doesn't have a girlfriend either. That all changes when Adam finds himself having a crush on the new girl, Dandy. Will he be able to win her heart and get her to like him too or will Adam's attempts at love just backfire? (A one-shot story with Adam and my new OC)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**I decided to try an Adam/OC one-shot story with my new character. So, tell me in the reviews how you like it!**

**If you really like it, I might do more if I get any ideas…you never know! :D**

**Without further ado, I present the one-shot story: "Love as Simple as Chocolates"**

Lab Rats: Love as Simple as Chocolates

Adam Davenport knew about love. Love is when you care deeply about someone special in your life or there is something you love to the point of obsession.

Adam loved his siblings, his family.

Adam loved food or his Incredible Edibles.

But Adam never knew about romantic love, true love. He's always teased Chase about not having or getting a girlfriend, but in truth, Adam never has had a girlfriend.

Honestly, Adam has never thought about getting a girlfriend. It seems all the girls in school think he's too stupid or too goofy or he's just plain not their type.

If only Adam could find the one. Someone who shared his interests. Someone who knew him from the inside out. Someone who looked past his lack of intelligence and paid more attention to the fact of how funny he was or how caring he was and how he'd do anything for anybody.

All Adam wanted was someone. A girl he could love. He just wanted a girlfriend.

The only problem was how and if he was going to get a girl to like him.

The girl of his dreams.

**-Lab Rats-**

It was a regular school day for Adam.

He was currently in Math class doing what he always does in Math class: sleep.

But Adam bolted awake when he heard the teacher making an announcement.

"Students, I'd like to introduce a new addition to Mission Creek High. Give a warm welcome to Dandelion Winter." The teacher announced.

A girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail, bright blue eyes, and was wearing thick black glasses entered the room. Adam stared at her, a tingling sensation inside of him. It was as if there was a connection between him and the girl.

"Please call me Dandy." The girl told the teacher.

The teacher nodded. "Okay, you can sit between Stella Jordan and Adam Davenport."

Dandy didn't say anything; she just walked over and sat at her desk between Stella and Adam.

Adam kept staring at Dandy. Eventually, he realized that Dandy was looking right back at him, noticing that he was staring at her. Adam immediately looked away, embarrassed.

"Hi." Dandy said.

Adam turned his head and pointed to himself. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, you." Dandy replied.

Adam grinned. "Cool!"

"I couldn't help, but see you looking at me."

"Me?" Adam asked. "No, I was looking at you, not me."

Dandy laughed. "You're funny."

"I am?" Adam asked. Then realization hit him. "Oh! I am!"

Dandy smiled. "Let me guess, you're Adam Davenport." It was more of a statement than a question.

Adam gasped. "How did you know?!"

Dandy rolled her eyes. "The teacher announced it, silly!"

"Oh…yeah!" Adam exclaimed.

"Dandelion! Adam!" The teacher called both students' names.

Dandy and Adam turned to see the teacher glaring at them and the students were staring at them as well. Some were stifling their laughs and others were whispering things to each other.

Adam nor Dandy heard what they were saying, but judging by their stifled laughing, it wasn't good.

"Yes, teacher?" Dandy asked.

Adam remained silent and let Dandy do the talking.

The teacher frowned. "I need my students to focus. And when I say students I mean ALL of my students."

"Yes, teacher." Dandy replied.

The teacher smiled. "Good. Now back to the lesson…"

Dandy quickly wrote something on a piece of paper. She then slid it over to Adam, who looked at it confused.

Dandy mouthed something and Adam just shrugged, not really knowing what she was saying, and grabbed the piece of paper and looked at it.

_Wanna sit and talk during lunch in the cafeteria?_

_-Dandy_

Adam smiled and nodded.

Dandy smiled. She then went back to her math problems while Adam laid his head on his desk and went back to sleep through Math class.

**-Lab Rats-**

During lunchtime in the cafeteria, Adam did not join his siblings like he usually did. Instead, he sat at a different cafeteria table with the new girl, Dandelion Winter who preferred to be called by the nickname Dandy.

"Hey Adam!"

"Adam?"

"Adam, where are you going?"

Bree, Chase, and Leo watched confused as they saw their brother walk past their table toward a different table that had a girl sitting at it.

"Is Adam…sitting with a girl?!" Leo asked amazed.

"I guess so." Bree smiled. "Yay Adam!"

"I think that's the new girl he's sitting with." Chase explained.

"Let's hope it goes well…" Bree commented.

Chase and Leo nodded in agreement.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Hi." Adam greeted setting his lunch tray on the table. He then proceeded to sit down.

"Hi." Dandy greeted back. "I am happy you could join me."

Adam grinned. "So…your name is Dandelion?"

"I know. Crazy, right?"

Adam shook his head. "Not really. I like collecting dandelions and you look nothing like one."

Dandy laughed. "Why thank you! But I just like being called Dandy. It sounds better to me."

Adam nodded. "Dandy…it rhymes with handy and candy!"

Dandy raised her eyebrow. "It does…but…what does that have to do with me?"

"Are you candy?"

"No."

"Are you handy?"

"Not really."

"Are you dandy?"

"Yes, my name's Dandy."

"Then you're dandy!" Adam exclaimed, his arms out wide.

Dandy couldn't help, but smile. Adam was so goofy!

Dandy then watched as Adam proceeded to make a tower on his plate made out of hot dogs.

That was interesting yet very funny!

Dandy smiled. "Very creative."

"What?"

"I said very creative." Dandy said, referring to the hot dog tower.

"Oh thank you." Adam replied. "But we're not in Art class. This is lunch class."

Dandy raised her eyebrow. "Adam…lunch isn't a class and I was talking about your hot dog tower."

"Do you have any ketchup?"

"What?"

"Do you have any ketchup?" Adam asked again.

"Um…no…" Dandy answered.

"No worries! I have some in my pocket!" Adam stated, pulling out a container of ketchup from the pocket of his jeans. He then started to squirt the ketchup on his hot dog tower, but the stream of ketchup instead ended up on Dandy.

"Whoops…" Adam said sheepishly. "At least you look nice in red."

Dandy smiled. "Thanks…but I don't think having ketchup on your clothes is a fashion trend right now." She then stood up. "Excuse me, Adam, I gotta go clean this off."

Dandy then ran out of the cafeteria. Adam's siblings looked back at Adam and gave him a sympathetic look. Adam, himself, just shrugged and went back to eating his tower of hot dogs.

**-Lab Rats-**

Adam didn't see Dandy for the rest of the school day. He was a bit curious why.

Was she mad at him?

But for what?

All Adam did was get ketch-

Oh…

Realization hit Adam. It was because of the ketchup incident wasn't it?

Adam sighed. He really liked this girl. And who knows if he'll ever find another one he really likes?

Adam had to make it up to Dandy, but how?

Maybe he could give her something sweet that would make her sweet!

No, that's stupid…

Wait!

No, it's not stupid!

Adam could give Dandy a present that was really, really sweet!

Hallelujah!

Finally, Adam felt smart for once in his life!

Ha! Now his siblings can eat it!

But first Adam must go find a cat dressed like a clown riding on a unicycle.

**-Lab Rats-**

It was the end of the school day and Dandy was ready to head home. She just needed to get her backpack from her locker.

She was surprised to find Adam there as well.

"Oh hello Adam." Dandy said. "Would you mind moving a second so I can get to my locker?"

Adam didn't say anything; he just held up a box of chocolates.

"For you." He stated proudly.

Dandy was surprised. "For me?" Adam nodded. Dandy took the box of chocolates. "Oh Adam, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I felt bad about spilling ketchup on you so I wanted to make it up to you with chocolate!"

Dandy smiled. "Well I do like chocolate." She opened the box and there was a note inside.

Dandy grabbed the note and read it. "Would you marry me? Signed, Josh."

Now Dandy was really, really confused. "Adam…where did you get this?"

"The garbage outside." Adam then reached in his back pocket and pulled out a different note. "Oh, here you go." He handed it to Dandy.

Dandy chuckled. "I think I'll skip the chocolate, but I will take this note." She then read the note.

"Luv is as Sample as Cocolates. Singed, Addum."

Dandy tried her best to decode the note since-

Well, it goes without saying Adam's spelling isn't exactly top-notch and easily readable.

"It says love is as simple as chocolates, signed Adam." Adam explained.

"Oh! Yes! That totally makes sense!" Dandy exclaimed. She smiled. "Thank you, Adam. That was very cute and…it might need a little work on spelling, but it's very cute!"

Adam grinned. "Yay!" He cheered. "It took me twenty-five minutes to come up with that."

Dandy nodded. No wonder…

"Now if you wouldn't mind, I need to get to my locker…" She said, trying to get past Adam.

"Wait!" Adam stopped Dandy. "There's one more thing I have to say."

"And that is?"

"I…like…you…Dandy!"

"What?"

"I like you, Dandy! Sorry, Chase keeps saying I need to start sounding things out more."

Dandy nodded. Yeah…she can see why.

"Wait…are you saying you like me?" She asked.

Adam shrugged. "Maybe…do you like me?"

Dandy smiled. "Does this answer your question?" She then kissed Adam on the cheek.

Hallelujah! Again!

"How about we go to the movies tomorrow night?" Dandy asked.

"Okay…okay." Adam then walked away in a daze and ended up slamming his face into a group of lockers. Dandy gasped.

"Adam!"

"I'm okay!" Adam assured. He then walked out the door.

Dandy smiled and stifled a laugh. Oh Adam…

It seems he might need some more practice in love, but at least he got the girl, right?

Right.

_The End._

**What did you think of that one-shot story with Adam and my new OC? I figured I gave Chase a love interest; why can't Adam have one too? Am I right? :D**

**Tell me your thoughts in the reviews. I would love to hear what you have to say! And if I get another idea, I might do more. But I don't know yet. Eh. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! See ya next time, fanfiction readers!**


End file.
